


Задыхаюсь

by Wild_BerrY



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он очень хочет все объяснить, правда, так, чтобы Чоноп понял его правильно и не посчитал психом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задыхаюсь

— Так больше не может продолжаться, — шепчет Дэхен, закрывая за собой дверь пустой, к счастью, гримерки. Рывком расстегивая душащий его высокий воротник, он тяжело плюхается в кресло и смотрит в зеркало. Сбившаяся укладка, челка липнет к мокрому лбу и вискам, и глаза — абсолютно безумные, с расширенными в радужку зрачками. Дэхен переводит взгляд на руки, пальцы подрагивают от напряжения, он с отвращением вытирает вспотевшие ладони о колени.

Плохо настолько, что тошнит, сердце бухает где-то в горле, — он почти задыхается от жуткого, совершенно неконтролируемого желания  
 _прикоснуться_.

Одергивает себя постоянно, и каждый раз кисть сводит судорогой, когда на полпути он останавливает руку, тянущуюся к плечу или спине.

Скоро он будет от меня шарахаться, — обреченно думает Дэхен, стараясь дышать ровно и заставить дурацкое сердце опуститься, наконец, на место. — Я идиот.

Пряча лицо в ладонях, он пытается успокоиться, чтобы вернуться на площадку как ни в чем ни бывало — работать, смеяться, быть клоуном, недотепой, да кем-угодно, главное, чтобы никто не заметил что ему так важно, нет, просто жизненно необходимо  
 _быть рядом_.

Один взгляд — один вдох. Тренируется, выступает и вообще живет он лишь на выдохе.  
Самое страшное — это когда его нет рядом, и приходится надолго задерживать дыхание. Как под водой — экономить кислород, смотреть на убегающие вверх пузырьки и считать минуты, — дотянешь - не дотянешь.

Резко выпрямляясь, Дэхен снова смотрит в зеркало, вытирает пот со лба, проводит салфеткой по влажной шее, — сквозь кожу проступают вены, под пальцами бешеный пульс. Организм в ломке, он требует свой наркотик. Дэхен морщится — так противен сам себе, но ничего не может поделать, — пузырьков все меньше, ему нужна новая доза...

Он кидает салфетку в свое отражение, рывком встает и направляется обратно.

Иногда по ночам ему везет, и он может дышать сколько угодно, глядя на спокойное, по-детски умиротворенное во сне лицо. Невесомо касаться высоких скул и мягких губ, пытаясь представить, каковы они на вкус. Дэхен чувствует легкое покалывание на своих собственных — то ли от ощущения мнимого поцелуя, то ли от невозможности сделать это в действительности.

Обычно это заканчивается в ванной, с включенным на полную краном, чтобы не дай бог никто не проснулся от рвущихся из пересохшего рта стонов. Дэхен сидит на холодном полу, вытянув ноги, с полуспущенными штанами и быстро дрочит, представляя, что по члену скользит чужая рука. Сжимая его у основания, он прикусывает губу, стараясь не кончить уже через пару минут и продлить удовольствие. Облизывает пальцы и легкими движениями поглаживает вверх-вниз, словно успокаивая, но снова срывается и отчаянно дергает рукой, приближая разрядку. Удовлетворение лишь физическое, на душе по-прежнему гадко и мерзко, — грязно-снежная мешанина в промозглую осень. Липкий, как сперма на его ладони, страх быть разоблаченным, непонятым, презираемым расползается по телу вместе с отходняком от оргазма. Возвращаясь в свою постель, он боится посмотреть на друзей, заметить, что кто-то из них не спит.

Параноик.

Сворачиваясь клубочком под многочисленными одеялами Дэхен почти ненавидит сам себя за то, что он другой: странный, ненормальный, одержимый. _Жалкий_.

А утром встает раньше всех, первым делом кидает взгляд на его лицо, — и начинается новый день. Он мысленно говорит спасибо, потому что может снова дышать, есть, смеяться, танцевать и просто жить. Рядом с ним.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, не заболел? — Химчан заботливо трогает его лоб. — Температуры нет. Переутомился?

Дэхен мотает головой, отстраняясь от него с кривой ухмылкой.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он, хватая бутылку с водой.

Химчан внимательно смотрит на него и уходит обратно, на середину зала.

Ни хрена он не в порядке. Кончики пальцев зудят от невозможности дотронуться до влажной, поблескивающей в свете ярких ламп, кожи. Мокрая от пота майка липнет к спине, Дэхен подходит сзади, вытирает следы стекающих по шее капель пота. Тугой узел скручивается в животе, — так страшно снова его спугнуть.

— Спасибо, — с искренней улыбкой оборачивается Чоноп и выхватывает полотенце из его рук. — Я сам.

Дэхен чувствует себя дебилом, но не может оторвать от него взгляд и отойти.

_Слишком близко_.

Чоноп откидывает полотенце и оборачивается к остальным.

— Еще раз эту связку.

Кулаки сжимаются, ногти — в ладонь, до боли, чтобы сдержаться и снова не протянуть руку.  
После душа и ужина Дэхен идет заниматься вокалом — единственное, что спасает его от окончательного помешательства. Через пару часов, закрывая дверь тренировочной, он, не колеблясь, возвращается к танцевальному залу, почему-то уверенный, что застанет там Чонопа. Такое случалось неоднократно, и Дэхен перестал заморачиваться, откуда он это узнает. Просто чувствует.

Приоткрывая дверь, он видит Чонопа — тот сидит на полу около стены с закрытыми глазами.

Зачем так выматывать себя каждый раз? — думает Дэхен, прекрасно зная ответ на этот вопрос. Он подходит и садится перед Чонопом на корточки, жадно разглядывая усталое лицо, чуть нахмуренные брови, пересохшие губы.

— Воды?

Чоноп вздрагивает и открывает сонные глаза.

— Ты решил спать прям здесь, — улыбается Дэхен и ставит перед ним бутылку.

— Присел отдохнуть на пару секунд, — словно извиняясь, отвечает Чоноп, припадая к горлышку и делая пару больших глотков, — больше нельзя.

Дэхен понимающе хмыкает и встает, протягивая ему руку.

— Пошли домой, поздно уже.

Чоноп переводит взгляд с руки на Дэхена и неопределенно пожимает плечами, но потом вкладывает пальцы в чужую ладонь и резко вскакивает на ноги.

По дороге к общежитию они молчат. Это странно, и Дэхен чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, но не может. У него одно желание — снова взять Чонопа за руку и переплести его пальцы со своими. Навязчивое, до мурашек по позвоночнику, поэтому он идет, смотря прямо перед собой, и кусает от отчаяния губы.

— Хён, — нарушает тишину Чоноп и дотрагивается до его рукава.

Дэхен останавливается, боясь пошевелиться и ненароком стряхнуть его руку.

— У тебя когда-нибудь было чувство, что ты не сможешь добиться того, чего хочешь?

_Каждую секунду рядом с тобой_ , — хочет ответить Дэхен.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — оборачивается он, стараясь выглядеть не слишком взволнованным.

Он хочет выглядеть хорошим хёном и хорошим другом.

Он хочет выглядеть уверенным и надежным, чтобы Чоноп доверял ему.

Он хочет выглядеть так, чтобы Чоноп не шарахался от каждого его прикосновения, чтобы не думал, что... В общем, не думал.

Но не знает, как избавиться от всех своих желаний, фантазий и страхов.

— Да нет, просто... Иногда кажется, что мне не хватает сил, времени или... может, таланта?

— Совершенства нет, — улыбаясь, говорит Дэхен, словно объясняет ребенку прописную истину. — Со временем, конечно, у нас у всех не очень, но что касается сил и таланта... Тебе хватит на все.

Чоноп задумчиво кивает и снова идет вперед, а Дэхен остается. Обхватывает себя руками, пустым взглядом смотрит на красно-желтый лист в луже под ногами. Только бы не сорваться.

Он зажмуривается, как в детстве, когда думал, что стоит закрыть глаза и все плохое исчезнет.

— Хён, — тихий голос раздается совсем рядом, но Дэхен упрямо, словно ребенок, пытается игнорировать реальность. — Хён, дождь начинается.

Чоноп трясет его за плечи, спрашивая, что случилось, может, ему плохо и надо к врачу.  
Дэхен чувствует себя прохудившейся плотиной, которую сейчас смоет к чертям разлившей по весне рекой. Еще немного и он обрушится, обломки закрутит в водоворот и понесет к обрыву, на дне которого он разобьется в щепки.

Но этого не происходит — теплые руки притягивают так близко, что он утыкается носом Чонопу в висок . От него пахнет мятным шампунем, легким одеколоном и, почему-то, корицей. 

Чоноп просто молчит, потому что не знает, чем еще помочь. Может, боится сделать хуже, а может, ждет, когда Дэхен наконец-то хоть как-то отреагирует. Он немного отстраняется и вытирает капли дождя с его лица.

— Ты... — Дэхен хочет что-то сказать, но мысли путаются и сбиваются — глупые, позорные, — такие нельзя высказывать вслух.

— Я обидел тебя? — шепотом спрашивает Чоноп, и ему хочется взвыть от безысходности. — Прости, я не хотел, прости, если что-то сказал или сделал не так.

Дэхен с трудом разжимает пальцы и поднимает руки, цепляясь за его плечи.

Нет, — хочет крикнуть он, — это только его собственная вина. Все из-за него, из-за его проклятой зависимости. Но он лишь мотает головой.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Чоноп.

_Не могу_ , — думает Дэхен, утыкаясь лбом в шершавую ткань его куртки.

— Хён... Дэхен! — громко говорит Чоноп, снова встряхивая его. — Посмотри на меня!

Подхватывает пальцами за подбородок и задирает голову вверх.

— Если ты сейчас же не скажешь мне, что происходит, я перестану с тобой общаться. Понимай это как шантаж.

Он очень хочет все объяснить, правда, так, чтобы Чоноп понял его правильно и не посчитал за психа.

— Я не могу дышать, — единственное, что он произносит почти шепотом, открыв глаза.

Чоноп недоверчиво смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения. Дэхен аккуратно убирает свои руки, одергивает пальто и с грустной улыбкой смотрит на него.

— Я не могу дышать, когда рядом нет тебя.

Пусть понимает, как хочет. Он разворачивается и идет в сторону общежития, оставляя изумленного Чонопа под дождем.

Наверное, стало легче, или ему хочется так думать. И почему-то совсем не страшно, как после прыжка в ледяную воду, — уже все случилось.

Вопреки его опасениям, Чоноп не ведет себя с ним как-то иначе. Не шарахается с ужасом и ненавистью в глазах, не избегает Дэхена и, самое главное, не смотрит с унизительной жалостью. Будто ничего не было, и не понятно — хорошо это или плохо.

Ему все равно?

Чоноп все также позволяет ему прикасаться к себе, впрочем, как и любому другому. На нем вообще всегда кто-то виснет из членов группы. И даже если в какие-то моменты ему это не очень нравится, он не грубит и не вырывается, а просто находит возможность избежать объятий. Дэхен никогда не ревнует, потому что глупо, только иногда завидует, что не может подойти и, например, так же запросто положить ему руку на плечо, как другие. Боится, что это выглядит как-то неестественно, слишком бросается в глаза.

Он надеется, что этого достаточно, — Чоноп позволяет быть рядом с собой.

Главное — не отталкивает.

Вот только постыдное желание, заставляющее вставать среди ночи, включать воду в ванной и кусать собственную руку, заглушая стоны, никуда не делось.В один из таких походов он слышит тихий стук в дверь и замирает, судорожно глотая воздух.

— Хён, — тихий голос еле слышен за звуком воды. — Ты в порядке?

Мысленно застонав, Дэхен представляет реакцию стоящего за дверью Чонопа на его вид: со спущенными штанами и рукой на члене.

— Да, — с трудом выдыхает он.

— Ты уверен? Может, тебе нужна помощь?

Дэхен усмехается от мысли, какого рода "помощь" ему сейчас нужна.

Чоноп продолжает что-то говорить, но Дэхен почти не разбирает слов, быстро двигая рукой под звуки его голоса. Повторяя про себя как заклинание чужое имя и, возможно, он не уверен, даже стонет его вслух.

— Ладно, тогда я это... Спать пошел.

Закусив губу, Дэхен последний раз дергает рукой и кончает, больно стукнувшись затылком об кафельную плитку.

Шмыгнув в кровать и кутаясь в свои одеяла, он абсолютно уверен, что Чоноп не спит, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все нормально. Стыдно до ужаса, но и настолько хорошо никогда еще не было.

Дэхен остается совершенно один, когда Енгук с Химчаном уходят на запись, Ендже, пользуясь возможностью, сбегает в магазин, а младшие, естественно, торчат в танцевальном зале. Он бы тоже пошел позаниматься вокалом, но накануне перенапряг связки, и решает не рисковать. Дэхен валяется в кровати с пачкой печенья и смотрит фильм, о котором недавно наперебой рассказывали Химчан с Чонопом — знатоки всех кино-новинок. Фильм не в его вкусе, поэтому где-то на половине он выключает планшет и продолжает лежать, глядя куда-то в стену.

У него снова ломка и ему нужен Чоноп.

Промучившись еще с полчаса, Дэхен решительно встает и переодевается в спортивный костюм. Свое появление в зале он вполне может объяснить объективными причинами, да вообще, с каких пор он стал таким мнительным?

_С тех самых_ , — отвечает он сам себе, глядя в зеркало прихожей.

Дэхен не успевает открыть дверь, когда слышит щелчок и с удивлением оборачивается, — на пороге стоит Чоноп.

— Джело пошел кататься на скейте, а я подвернул ногу, поэтому... Нет, я в порядке, несильно подвернул, — успокаивает он Чона, видя его встревоженный взгляд. — Сейчас лед приложу, потом перетяну и буду как новенький. А ты куда?

Дэхен открывает рот, но понимает, что сказать нечего.

— В магазин хотел сбегать, — выкручивается он.

— А-а-а... — понимающе улыбается Чоноп, сбрасывает кроссовки и, прихрамывая, направляется в кухню.

— Но могу остаться, — быстро продолжает Дэхен. — Ты посиди, я сам лед принесу.

Он идет к холодильнику, достает пакет со льдом.

— Давай лучше в гостиную.

— Я не инвалид, говорю же, — фыркает Чоноп, когда Дэхен подхватывает его под локоть, но не отстраняется.

Они доходят до дивана, Чоноп садится и вытягивает ногу, задирая штанину, рассматривает небольшую припухлость на щиколотке.

— Вот черт, — бормочет он, прикладывая лед.

— Болит? — спрашивает Дэхен, присаживаясь рядом.

— Не-а. Танцевать смогу, в первый раз что ли?

— Может, лучше врачу показать?

— Да нечего показывать, — отмахивается Чоноп. — Хён, лучше принеси чего-нибудь попить, пожалуйста.

Дэхен приносит две бутылки апельсинового сока и кидает одну Чонопу. Тот благодарно кивает, отвинчивая крышку, и залпом выпивает половину.

— Бинт я тоже принес.

— Подожди, сейчас, когда нога совсем онемеет, — смеется Чоноп, — можно перетягивать.

Дэхен не разделяет его радости, но неловко улыбается в ответ.

Когда он перетягивает ногу, Чоноп говорит, чтобы тянул сильнее, но Дэхен возражает, что так он вообще не сможет ее согнуть. Они несколько минут препираются, но, в конце концов, приходят к компромиссу.

Дэхен совсем не знает, о чем с ним разговаривать. Почему стало так сложно? С Чонопом всегда можно было поговорить о чем угодно, он может быть благодарным слушателем или отзывчивым собеседником, в крайнем случае, с ним можно очень уютно помолчать, но сейчас молчание тяготит Дэхена. Они словно чужие: сидят на разных концах дивана и смотрят какое-то вечернее шоу. Случайные соседи в кинотеатре.

— Хён, — зовет Чоноп, но продолжает смотреть в экран, будто боится на него взглянуть. — Я хотел спросить... Давно хотел, но не было подходящего момента.

Дэхен смутно догадывается о том, что сейчас услышит, и поворачивается в ожидании. Мысли разбегаются как тараканы от морилки. У него жар и лихорадка — уже давно, с того момента, как они смотрят это дурацкое шоу, из которого он не помнит ни слова. Дэхен чувствует себя извращенцем, потому что понимает, просто быть рядом ему недостаточно. Последние минут десять ему очень мешает стояк в штанах, и он всерьез подумывает уйти в спальню или... Очень хочется сбежать, но Дэхен не может заставить себя даже подняться с дивана. Не в таком состоянии.

Наверное, Чоноп чувствует его взгляд, ежится, словно от холода, и нервно сглатывает.

Волнуется, — понимает Дэхен, но молчит, давая ему возможность собраться с мыслями и продолжить самому.

— Я много думал над твоими словами, — наконец-то говорит Чоноп, упрямо глядя перед собой. — Если я ошибаюсь, ты мне сразу скажи, ладно? Может, я не так все понял.

Дэхен кивает, не проронив ни звука, но почему-то уверенный, что тот это увидел.

— Ты гей? — решается Чоноп, оборачиваясь к нему. — Прости, если я опять чего-то не понял, но... В общем, если это так, то я ничего не имею против, то есть... Ты мой друг, я имею ввиду... Неважно, какой человек ориентации, если ты его любишь, да? Нет, я не говорю, что я люблю тебя, то есть, люблю, конечно... — он путается в собственных мыслях, нервничает, и мышцы на его спине и плечах ходят ходуном от напряжения. — Я хочу сказать, мы в одной группе, и проводим вместе много времени, поэтому...

— Чоноп, — пытается вставить в этот несвязный монолог хоть слово Дэхен, но Чоноп не слышит его, торопясь высказать все разом, чтобы больше не носить это в себе, не мучиться от непонятного чувства вины.

— ... Я не буду общаться с тобой по-другому, понимаешь? Ты очень хороший человек и хороший хён, правда, мне иногда не нравится, как ты ведешь себя, когда ты ешь мою еду, толкаешь меня на шоу или... Черт, я совсем не это хотел сказать, извини, просто так много мыслей...

Дэхен смотрит на него с все возрастающим любопытством. Его даже немного отпускает. Поток сознания Чонопа, похоже, не иссякаем, и он понятия не имеет, как его прервать.

— ... И, конечно же, я никому ничего не скажу, честно. А если ты сам когда-нибудь захочешь рассказать, я всегда поддержу тебя, потому что... Хён, честное слово, я понятия не имею, что мне делать. Если я случайно обидел тебя, ты не думай, я ничего такого не хотел. Все это было так неожиданно, я просто не знаю, как реагировать...

Дэхен не может больше слушать объяснения и извинения Чонопа, если кто и должен тут извиняться, то только он. А после последних слов...

Чоноп зажмуривается от неожиданности и, когда Дэхен отрывается от его губ, делает шумный вдох, снова открывает глаза, явно желая что-то сказать. Дэхен выпрямляется, с улыбкой глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Тогда попробуй понять свою реакцию на это, — говорит он и, развернувшись, удаляется в спальню.

Забравшись под одеяло, Дэхен чувствует, что голова сейчас взорвется. Он счастлив и одновременно ощущает себя ничтожеством. Зачем поцеловал? Бред, бред, какой-то бред... Нет, он всего лишь прикоснулся, ничего большего. Но что подумает Чоноп? Хотя... Черт, как все сложно!

Сквозь шум крови в ушах он слышит звук открываемой двери и голос Ендже.

— Есть кто дома?

Скоро вернутся остальные члены группы, и все будет как всегда, за исключением одной незначительной детали.

Если Чоноп начнет избегать его, он прекрасно поймет. Но не представляет, как будет жить с этим.

Чоноп удивляет его еще раз. Дэхен думает, что недаром Чонопа прозвали ангелом, — его выдержке и терпению можно только позавидовать. Сам Дэхен следит за собой и своими руками в сто раз тщательнее, хотя каких усилий это ему стоит, не знает никто. Старается держаться на расстоянии, перестает крутиться вокруг него, принося воду и полотенца — только наблюдает. Не смотреть на Чонопа он не может — это единственное, что у него осталось. И, хотя Чоноп по-прежнему не сторонится его, он все равно чувствует неловкость. А еще у него появляется дурная привычка все время крутить что-то в руках, желательно съестное: чипсы, орехи, сухарики, печенье, сладкие палочки — все, что угодно, лишь бы занять их, руки. Менеджер постоянно шутит, что Дэхен скоро в двери пролезать не будет, но смотрит при этом серьезно и предупреждающе.

Дэхен снова просыпается среди ночи, встает ногами на кровать, заглядывая на второй ярус, и долго, пристально смотрит на спящего Чонопа. Подается вперед, чтобы ощутить на своем лице теплое дыхание из его приоткрытых губ. Близость пьянит, провоцирует на глупости с непредсказуемыми и вряд ли радужными для него последствиями. Чуть сильнее сжимает бортик кровати, царапнув ногтями по дереву, и замирает, прислушиваясь. Но все в порядке, Чоноп всегда спит крепко. Дэхен протягивает руку, останавливаясь в сантиметре от его щеки и чувствуя кончиками пальцев исходящее тепло. Дотронуться хочется безумно, но Дэхен одергивает себя, бесшумно спрыгивает на пол и, тихо переступая босыми ногами, идет на кухню.

Стакан ледяной воды чуть не выпадает у него из пальцев, когда за спиной он слышит тихое покашливание.

— Напугал, — он ставит пустой стакан на стол. — Ты в курсе, что только что почти лишил группу вокалиста?

Дэхен пытается шутить, но у самого гулко бьется сердце и дрожат руки.

Сонный и весь какой-то помятый Чоноп стоит у входа на кухню в одних шортах и босиком. Он смешно трет глаза обеими руками, как не выспавшийся ребенок, и переминается с ноги на ногу на холодном полу.

— Чего вскочил? Если что, туалет в другой стороне, — продолжает Дэхен, пытаясь избавится от наваждения в лице полуголого Чонопа.

Наваждение не исчезает, наоборот, в задумчивости ерошит волосы и приближается к нему, по привычке облизывая сухие губы. Дэхен смотрит на движение скользящего по нижней губе языка, — Чоноп всегда делает это как-то по-своему, забавно выворачивая кончик сначала вниз, потом наверх.

Дэхен отходит назад, но упирается бедром в подоконник, и отступать больше некуда, а Чоноп все так же идет на него.

Ударит? — с интересом думает Дэхен, когда между ними остается примерно метр.

— Чоноп.

— Ты знаешь, не очень-то прилично разглядывать спящих людей, хён, — спокойно говорит тот. Он встает рядом, щурится, глядя в окно, словно пытается что-то разглядеть в месиве ночных огней.

— Я больше не буду, — слишком поспешно отвечает Дэхен, слегка отодвигаясь от него.

— Чего ты добиваешься?

— Ничего. Чоноп, я правда ничего не добиваюсь. В тот раз, на улице, ты сам заставил меня сказать тебе правду, я сказал...

— И сбежал, — заканчивает за него Чоноп.

— А что я должен был сделать? Или ты думаешь, легко признаваться в чем-то подобном?

— Ты меня поцеловал.

— Ты тараторил без остановки, даже слова не дал мне сказать. Я понимаю, тебе надо было выговориться, но... Когда ты сказал, что не знаешь, как реагировать, я просто... сделал то, что сделал, — усмехается Дэхен. — Да я даже сам не совсем понял. Ты столько мне всего наговорил, а я слушал и понимал, что сам виноват во всем. Я не должен был сваливать это на тебя, просто хотел объяснить, чтобы ты меня правильно понял, а получилось, что все только усложнил. Лучше бы я вообще молчал. Знаешь, давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, ладно? Ты был прав — мы в одной группе, и нам не нужны такие проблемы. И так забот хватает. Согласен?

— Ты издеваешься? — Чоноп хватает его за ворот пижамы и притягивает к себе. Голос у него очень тихий, но от него все внутри покрывается инеем, — Дэхен такого никогда прежде не слышал. — Я уже месяц голову ломаю, что мне со всем этим делать, а ты вот так просто говоришь — давай забудем?

— Я же ничего от тебя не требую! — возмущается Дэхен, отцепляя его руку от себя. — Живи так, как жил до этого. Я стараюсь не приближаться к тебе, почти не трогаю! Господи, да что с тобой? Какое тебе внезапное дело до моих личных проблем? Я справляюсь, ясно тебе?

Отчаяние настолько острое, что хочется разрыдаться, — не от боли или жалости к самому себе, а просто выплеснуть весь негатив в злых, непрошеных слезах. Хочется, чтобы все было как раньше, до того проклятого дня. Никаких признаний, никаких поцелуев. Один взгляд — один вдох и все, жил же он как-то до этого.

— Мне сейчас очень хочется дать тебе в морду.

— Понимаю, — кивает Дэхен. — Давай, я не буду сопротивляться, правда грима придется наложить больше обычного.

— Смешно, — с сарказмом говорит Чоноп и внезапно хватает его за шею, впечатываясь губами, сжимает волосы на затылке, не давая вырваться, больно кусает за нижнюю губу и также внезапно отпускает, почти отталкивает.

— Ты что творишь? — ошарашенно спрашивает Дэхен, инстинктивно прижимая руку к прикушенной губе. Хоть не до крови, зараза, но болит не меньше.

— Ответ на твой вопрос.

Дэхен смотрит на него с недоумением, пытаясь понять хоть что-то. Ему кажется, что он застрял в какой-то неправильной параллельной вселенной, и Чоноп на самом деле не настоящий. Настоящий Чоноп никогда бы не стал хватать его за грудки, разговаривать в таком тоне, угрожать и... И уж тем более настоящий Чоноп никогда не поцеловал бы его, ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Хён, ты идиот, — Чоноп смотрит на него как на неполноценного. — Помнишь, что ты сказал мне во время нашего последнего разговора? Хотел увидеть мою реакцию — ты ее получил. Ты знаешь, я не мастак красиво складывать слова, мне легче показать.

Он улыбается своей обычной улыбкой и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в спальню, но Дэхен стряхивает с себя оцепенение и останавливает его, хватая за плечо. Через секунду Чоноп ударяется спиной о холодную стену кухни, Дэхен держит его руки и тесно прижимается всем телом, не давая вырваться.

— Я знаю, что я идиот, — шепчет он Чонопу в губы, — но мне уже нечего терять.

На Дэхена обрушивается лавина, он захлебывается от запахов и ощущений, барахтается в них, как муха в пиве, пьянеет, — слишком много всего. Отпускает руки Чонопа и упирается ладонями в стену.

— Спасибо. По крайней мере, ты не жалеешь меня. Теперь мы можем все забыть?

Его так трясет, будто он держит в руках оголенный провод, и Чоноп снова обнимает его, почти как тогда, неловко поглаживая по спине и плечам.

_Он правда ангел или просто дурак?_

— Иди спать. Пожалуйста. Я больше не...

Дэхен не успевает договорить, потому что его затыкают.

— По-моему, это ты чего-то не понимаешь, — шепчет Чоноп. — И если ты еще раз предложишь мне все забыть, я так и сделаю.

Губы у него еще мягче и вкуснее, чем представлял себе Дэхен. Пока они целуются, Чоноп успевает расстегнуть на нем пижаму, Дэхен раздраженно передергивает плечами, помогая стянуть рукава, и сбрасывает ее на пол. Туда же отправляются шорты Чонопа и его собственные штаны. 

Чоноп безумно красивый, по крайней мере, так думает Дэхен, изучая его тело ладонями и губами. Он целует его в шею, прислушивается к сладко-терпкому запаху его кожи, стараясь запомнить, впечатать в память каждую мелочь. Как Чоноп тихо постанывает от поцелуев, выгибается, кусая губы, когда он проводит языком по его груди и соскам. Подставляется под ласки, прижимается сильнее бедрами, чтобы потереться членом. Так откровенно и бесстыдно, словно делал это уже миллионы раз. Дэхен ревнует, отчаянно и бессмысленно, — оказывается, это больно — представлять его с кем-то другим.

Дэхен ныряет в него как в омут, без страховки и акваланга, уже плохо соображая, где они, и что им грозит, если их застукают.

— Не... здесь... — шепчет Чоноп, притягивая его обратно наверх.

— М-м? — Дэхен вскидывает голову, смотрит на него мутными от возбуждения глазами, пытаясь собрать обрывки мыслей воедино.

Мун хватает его за руку и тащит за собой, спотыкаясь в темноте, шепотом проклиная себя, Дэхена, попадающиеся на пути предметы и отсутствие отдельных спален в общежитии. Вталкивает его в ванную, аккуратно закрывает дверь на щеколду и лезет в навесной шкафчик. Дэхен немного приходит в себя, глядя на цветной квадрат в руке Чонопа.

— Откуда? — единственное, что он может выговорить.

— Понятия не имею, всегда тут были, — пожимает плечами Чоноп.

— Плевать, — констатирует Дэхен, снова толкая его в стену.

Он уже не сходит с ума, медленно смакуя каждое мгновение, завороженно наблюдая за выражением лица Чонопа в ответ на его прикосновения. Проводит рукой по члену, ощущая под пальцами набухшие вены, обводит головку, на которой проступает смазка, обхватывает рукой.

— Ещё, — стонет Чоноп, приподнимаясь на цыпочки.

— Тише, тише, — шепчет Дэхен, целуя его, проводит языком по губам, скользит по кромке зубов внутрь, по небу, касаясь чужого языка.

Хочет до безумия, — в паху все сводит, а перед глазами плывет. Он разворачивает Чонопа спиной и чуть давит на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться. Продолжая дрочить ему одной рукой, Дэхен смачивает свои пальцы слюной — конечно, никакой смазки в шкафчике они не найдут, — и осторожно скользит между ягодиц. Чоноп цепляется руками за бортик ванной, напрягается, когда чувствует проникновение, но терпит, закусывая губу.

— Больно? — спрашивает Дэхен, останавливаясь.

— Неприятно. Можем поменяться, продемонстрирую, — цедит Чоноп сквозь зубы, пытаясь расслабиться.

_Прости_ , — он мысленно просит прощения, втискивая второй палец.

Чоноп — хороший мальчик, слишком хороший для него — невозможный.

Ему больно — Чоноп вздрагивает, бьет кулаком по ванной, когда Дэхен начинает входить в него осторожно, мелкими толчками. Сдержаться трудно — настолько остро, запредельно невыносимо чувствуется каждое движение внутри него. Чоноп тяжело дышит, пытаясь приспособиться, елозит задницей, насаживаясь глубже, и стонет — ничего более пошлого Дэхен в жизни не слышал. Беспорядочно тыкаясь губами в спину — поцелуями это точно не назовешь, — он перестает себя контролировать, вколачиваясь по основание в горячую тесноту. Чоноп что-то бормочет, — за собственным дыханием и влажными шлепками Дэхен не разбирает слов, — и поднимает ногу, опираясь коленом на бортик ванной.

— Быстрее, черт бы тебя побрал, — со стоном выдыхает Чоноп, скользя рукой по противоположной стенке, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

Дэхен подхватывает его одной рукой под живот, а второй вцепляется в бедро, рывками натягивая на себя. Чоноп хрипло постанывает, двигая рукой по члену, Дэхен опускает руку, переплетая их пальцы, продолжая дрочить ему в такт своим толчкам. Тот выгибается, прижимаясь влажной спиной к груди Дэхена, замирает на секунду и кончает, вздрагивая всем телом. Чувствуя, как сокращаются внутри мышцы вокруг его члена, он прижимает к себе расслабленное тело, утыкаясь мокрым лбом между лопаток Чонопа, из последних сил делает несколько резких толчков и кончает следом.

— Фак, — первое, что говорит Чоноп, пытаясь не упасть в ванную и стряхнуть со спины обмякшего Дэхена. — Слезь.

— Прости, — сипло выдыхает Дэхен, выпрямляясь вместе с ним, но не отпускает, по-прежнему прижимая к себе.

Чоноп включает воду, пытаясь выбраться из захвата.

— Отпусти меня, — тихо говорит он.

Дэхен безвольно опускает руки, растерянно наблюдая, как Чоноп залезает в ванну и встает под душ. Он вообще не очень понимает, что теперь делать, что говорить и что его ждет дальше.

— Ты получил, что хотел. Так что засунь свои угрызения совести куда подальше. Не поможет.

Дэхен вздрагивает, как от удара.

— А что поможет? — он начинает злиться.

Такое равнодушие Чонопа неимоверно бесит.

— Или ты раздвигаешь ноги перед всеми, кто...

Договорить он не успевает, отшатываясь назад от удара в челюсть.

— Видимо, тебе не поможет ничего. — Чоноп сдергивает полотенце с крючка, оборачивает вокруг бедер и вылезает из ванной.

Дэхен ловит его у самой двери, разворачивает к себе, обнимая так сильно, как только может.

— Прости, прости меня... — быстро шепчет он. — Черт, я только и делаю что извиняюсь. Почему я такой мудак? Просто я не понимаю тебя: ты то целуешь, то угрожаешь, теперь еще и это... У меня уже мозги плавятся. Тебе ведь не все равно? Или все равно? 

— Когда ты перестанешь думать только о себе и научишься обращать внимание на других людей, тогда начнешь понимать. — Чоноп выбирается из объятий, как-то укоризненно смотрит на него и выходит за дверь.

Дэхен обессиленно сползает по стене. Что это значит? Но через несколько минут он криво улыбается, поднимается с пола, быстро принимает душ и возвращается в спальню.

Чоноп спит или делает вид, что спит, отвернувшись лицом к стене.

— Я научусь, если ты будешь рядом, — шепчет Дэхен, заглядывая на второй ярус, и ныряет к себе.

Сверху доносится тихое хмыканье, но, возможно, Дэхену это только кажется. Он закрывает глаза и засыпает спокойно, первый раз за долгое время не боясь задохнуться.


End file.
